Impossibilities
by Woodstock500
Summary: Their first meeting was unlike most others, but it would not be the last of its kind. Byakuya and Orihime fic. I love this couple, it's adorable. RxR. My first Bleach story, hope it's okay.
1. First Night

ByakuyaXOrihime

Author's Note: This is my first Bleach fic. This chapter was a little rushed and short, and leaves a lot to be uncovered, but don't worry this is not the only chapter. I tried to keep it safe.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Bleach.

* * *

In the beginning, the relationship was strange, she felt as though he merely viewed her as his mistress, even treated her like one, buying her pricey gifts from around Soul Society, but as the time went by, she knew there was something more.

The small light coming from the wall straight ahead kept her attention, it flickered on and off threatening to die out and darken the room. However, it was not enough to keep her concentration away from him for long.

He was much stronger than she thought he would be, but perhaps that was due to the frantic way he touched her, as if he had been keeping himself from this exact moment for an eternity.

A little pull here, a little kiss there.

Their first time meeting one another was going well so far; what a way to give introductions.

Inoue had a very hard time keeping up with him, but she could register through all he was doing her clothes were slightly being pulled down bit by bit.

He wasn't wasting anytime.

How did this even start? How could she possibly be allowing a man she had just met to touch her in such a way that no one ever had before? But perhaps that was exactly why, she had never been like this before, and she was at times too open to new experiences. She was curious as to how this would play out, if everything she had heard and read would be true. Not to mention, it felt really good.

He tugged at her hair every now and then, pulling her head back to get a good chance at the soft skin of her neck. This she really liked, the sensitivity of her skin, the ticklish sensation he created, it made her want more, not surprisingly; he was very handsome.

She was dependent upon him, tightly clinging to him, throughout every moment of this strange occurrence; it was her nature. Just as it was his to take charge, be in control, independent. They were complete opposites, and yet pulling at one another, trying their hardest to become as close as physically possible.

Many do believe the phrase "opposites attract".

The light on the wall extinguished. The room darkened, but quickly changed from the previous orange tint, to a beautiful display of silver streaks along the walls of the small room. Moonlight.

It had distracted her for a mere moment, but had not even caused him to think twice about what he was doing. It was strange he was the one who appreciated scenes such as these the very most. After coming back from the change in scenery, she realized they had advanced, a few items of clothing had been removed. Skin now touched in even more sensitive areas than before.

Inoue was extremely surprised by the noises she couldn't control, moans from her own self. But damn, it felt better than she had predicted. New caresses up her back and down her stomach, by calloused hands, caused her to get a little too excited, she began to move in ways alien to her mind, it was as if her body had taken over, grinding into the man on top of her.

With the speed of unsheathing a sword, nothing else stood in their way. Clothes had been scattered to all areas of the room.

She never wanted it to end.

* * *

A little confusing? Don't worry. 


	2. Too Many Questions

Hopefully this clears a little up.

* * *

The first night they had spent together, was the first time they had technically met. She had heard about him from Ichigo, but by the way he rambled on, she suspected he was only telling her his own opinion of the man, not what was really there. Ichigo got along with few people, but he at least tried to get on a person's good side, if they didn't accept him, then it was their own fault. Obviously, the Captain of the 6th division had not accepted him.

"He's a spoiled brat, who could never, ever, in a million years do something nice for us, there's no way anyone could get through to him!"

A dilemma had begun the very moment Inoue, Ichigo, and Rukia had come to Soul Society for a quick visit. Ever since Aizen had fled with his partners in tow, a twisted sort of peace had settled upon the world. Hence the quick visit. The problem was they had not considered who they would stay with; the three of them weren't the best organizers. They, mainly Ichigo, were quick to head blindly into anything presented to them. Not to say that their lack of a place to stay was the same as a battle.

Inoue was quick to suggest they stay with a family member, and the only one with relatives, with a residence, was Rukia. However, Inoue had not realized how that said relative would react.

"No."

It was all he would say, he did not even turn from his work to look at them as they stood in the doorway. He was too busy, preoccupied with the work of his division to be bothered with their petty problems.

"Spoiled!"

Ichigo was quick to respond the only way he knew how, to yell. He turned quickly to Inoue, an annoyed expression on his face, "didn't I tell you he never does anything for anyone."

"We should just ask someone else; he rarely changes his mind once he sets it on something."

Ichigo and Inoue looked down at the before silent girl next to them. She was right, wasn't she? Someone disagreed.

"Maybe if we ask nicer, you didn't ask very nicely Kurosaki-kun."

"What do you mean, I told him we were stranded and were gonna stay with him."

"That's not a question, that's a command, idiot." Rukia was always the first to jump in and point out the mistakes Ichigo seemed to repeatedly make.

Someone stepped forward, they needed a place to stay and she was going to make sure they stayed with Rukia's brother. It was only sensible. Inoue quietly walked through the doors, without invitation, and with two sets of eyes staring wildly at her back.

What was she thinking?

Not wanting Ichigo interrupting in his usual ways she slid the door to a close. The clip of the door's final movement also led to the pen's final movement. The man in front of her had stopped what he was doing, allowing her to realize she should speak of her rude entrance.

"Um, Byakuya-san, we would really appreciate it…….," he wasn't interrupting with his quick decline so she proceeded, "we really need a place to stay, and can't we stay here?"

He didn't turn around, didn't even move. The only noise throughout the small, dimly lit room, was her own breathing, his was too quiet to hear.

He began writing again. Was this his way of saying no?

No.

"What was your name again?"

She flinched at his voice, it was so abrupt, she had never heard it before, nor expected to hear it now. It was a comforting voice; one she liked hearing, and wanted to hear again.

"Inoue, I'm Kurosaki-kun's friend…….."

"I know you are."

He still had not once looked at her. But he had yet to turn her away, so, despite his cold disposition she pressed further, hoping for approval.

"Can't we please stay here, I promise we will stay out of your way, it's such a big house you will probably never even notice us."

"Fine."

What? Had he really just said yes to her?

She quickly, and quite excitedly, shouted out the door his approval to their being guests in his home. As she proceeded towards the door, trying to keep true to her promise, she stopped dead in her tracks, for what he said next greatly surprised her.

"Do you enjoy sakura blossoms, Inoue, friend of Kurosaki?"

She had certainly not expected him, the quietest man she had met so far in Soul Society, to ask such a strange question. What could the reason possibly be for such a question?

"I do, but why do you ask?"

With this he turned slowly, facing her finally, half shadowed, half visible through the dim lighting. He was a very handsome man, but she wondered where the things in his hair were, that Ichigo had made jokes about earlier. He looked fine without them anyhow.

"Sit."

With such a commanding voice, she did not hesitate to obey. She looked at him intently; he was dressed in black and white, like many of Soul Society, contrasting completely with her pink and white. It was strange that a man like him would be making conversation, or whatever this was, with her. It was flattering, in its own strange way.

"I asked merely because your answer allows me to keep you here instead of returning to Kurosaki, you would have returned if I had not kept your attention here, correct?

This was strange, there must have been more to the question, but in a situation such as this, she would have to accept such an explanation.

Did he enjoy her company? They had only officially met moments ago…...

"I would not have expected someone such as Kurosaki, to have a friend that would actually present respect to another, instead of just doing what they wish. It's quite nice."

Was he really talking this much, she was sure he rarely ever spoke. Still she was quick to rush to friend's defense.

"Well I can be loud, and Kurosaki-kun is a good friend, sometimes pushy, but that's not so bad if….."

Interruption.

"Today has certainly been a strange day, people expecting too much, I've been thinking about things I really shouldn't, they derive too much emotion……"

He wasn't looking at her anymore; he was almost talking to himself. Reassuring himself of something he'd either done wrong or that was still haunting him from previous troubles. She did remember hearing a sad story the day of Aizen's disappearance, but couldn't remember the details, only that he had lost someone he loved very much. Well she knew what that was like; she had lost her beloved brother. The only one who had kept her from being alone. Was that what was troubling him at a moment like this?

"Are you alright Byakuya-san?"

He looked at her with no emotion in his face, none at all. He hadn't changed his expression, not once in the entire time that she had sat before him.

"I'm fine, you just remind me of someone, I'm just trying to figure out why."

"Who?"

He suddenly looked away.

"No one."

That was obviously a lie, she could tell.

She was naturally, and obviously, an affectionate, caring person. Sometimes she could not control her own own responses. Reaching out to those in need, even if they do not appear to want it.

She got up and slowly made her way to his right side. He was not startled. She knew he might object, she was after all invading his personal space, something she felt he held sacred. But it did not matter at the moment, she could tell he was hurting, and that was all she could see. Her hand rested on his, and for a moment that was all both could concentrate on, eyes fixed on the now intertwined hands.

Warm.

Suddenly something happened that Inoue had expected would never happen in her lifetime, he had her pinned. His face buried between her shoulder and ear. It happened too fast. How could this be happening? Was he really so hurt that physical attention was all that could take his attention from the emotional pain he had hid so very well for the past years.

She wasn't sure what to do. So she let him continue.

* * *

Sometimes it's hard to put ideas in your head into writing, hope it's okay. 


	3. Please Explain

Thanks for the advice, and the reviews, I'll try to work on things:)

Oh, and by the way I like the way Inoue sounds better than the way Orihime sounds, sorry if that's a bit weird.

* * *

"Mmmmm…," she rolled to one side, then the other, but no matter which side she fell to, the sun shot straight through the small, square windows on the wall.

Well this was different; there was only one window before.

She got up slowly, rubbing her eyes, adjusting to the new lighting. This room was much bigger than the room she remembered being in last night; there was even a bed in place of the small desk she and _that_ man had ended up on the night before. This reminded her.

Byakuya-san….

Where could he have gone, he must have been the one to move her to this room.

The only door to the room slid open slowly.

"Byakua-san?...Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." She felt a tinge of disappointment; it wasn't who she wanted to see.

An older looking man walked through the doors, saying nothing at first, only laying her folded clothes down beside her.

"I was told to bring these to you, they've been cleaned."

"Thank you." He must have been one of the servants in the Kuchiki home, it wouldn't be surprising. It would take an army to take proper care of such a large estate.

It wasn't until the man started to leave that she remembered exactly what she was wearing…nothing. She had to pull the blanket half way up her face to feel even a little less embarrassment.

The door slid to a close. Thank goodness, he wasn't a talkative man.

Inoue jumped at the chance, she grabbed her clothes, rushing to get dressed before someone else came into the room. When she looked down, however, she realized she had a few marks, looking almost like bruises, on certain parts of her body that she hadn't had before yesterday night.

"Those must be from Byakuya-san; like those kiss marks I've seen on some of the girls at school." She felt uneasy saying those words, most of_ those_ girls at her school weren't very conservative teenagers, not to say that they weren't good people, just a little more open to new experiences. Was she like that now? She'd never done anything even remotely close to what she had allowed to happen last night. This was hard to deal with. It was all too new to her. She didn't really know what to think about her own first time. Maybe he could help her.

She finished clothing herself, and then went for the door, but at the same time she was reaching for the handle, it slid open. A tall figure stood before her. She didn't even need to look up to know who it was; his voice told her it was who she wanted to see.

"You're awake."

She looked up, and strangely when she looked into his eyes, memories from the night before flooded into her mind. She could feel her face turn red, making her blush even more, she didn't want him to see her like this. He would most likely think it was a sign of weakness, or something. He obviously wasn't a fan of emotions.

"Byakuya-san….I'm awake, yes, I'm….," no matter how hard she tried no intelligent words would form, not while she was looking at him.

They had only met less than a day ago, and yet, she liked and wanted him near, more than she expected. Was this a side-effect of him being her first? A sort of clinginess? This was all happening so fast, she was only trying to find a place for her, Ichigo, and Rukia to stay, but what she got was much more than expected. The loss of her virginity and a very confused state of mind.

She looked down finally, hoping that if she weren't looking at him directly she could manage to get a few words out.

"Good morning." It was a start.

"Hn. Kurosaki and Rukia woke a few hours ago. I believe they went to visit a few people, I don't really know who, and I didn't bother to ask."

They left her here, alone, with this man. That wasn't so bad. Maybe she could get him to explain a few things to her.

"Byakuya-san, I…."

He turned and actually began walking away, but after a few steps, he slightly turned his head, looking to her out of the corner of his eye, telling her without words, to follow. She did.

He led her around so many corners she could never have found her way back to the room they had originally been in, it was like a maze. The home he lived in was amazing, but she only had a good view of the outside, from what she could tell of the inside, it was pretty bare. There were so many rooms, most of them had to go unused, and he probably felt no need to furnish them.

The outside was beautiful. There were spectacular gardens scattered over the entire property, flowers of all shapes and sizes, with even a few trees here and there, sprouting the famous pink petals, known as sakura blossoms.

They fell with the wind, winding around them as they walked. She started to realize there more and more of them as they continued. They were heading deeper into one of the many gardens. It was indeed beautiful.

Once they had made it to the very center of the pink trees, he sat down on the ground his hand outstretched to her. She took it and he pulled her down beside him, not into an embrace just merely to his level. He closed his eyes, and stayed so still she could barely tell he was breathing. He seemed so relaxed.

"Why are we here Byakuya-san?" He was such a confusing man, always keeping his thoughts and emotions to himself, while she wore her heart on her sleeve.

"I come here often, it's peaceful." A short and simple answer like always.

"Oh."

Is that all? Hopefully it's not.

While on their walk she had planned so many questions she had wanted, no, needed to ask him, but looking at him now she just couldn't get up the courage to do so. She liked seeing him at peace, she knew that underneath the emotionless mask he wore, there were thoughts she were sure caused him to need this moment of peace, an escape from the memories that plagued him endlessly.

But, she knew one thing that had to be asked, no matter what.

"Why do you like sakura blossoms so much? Kurosaki-kun told me your weapon is even modeled after them." The question called for a deeper answer then most would think. She had meant for this to happen, she wanted to get him to open up, even if it was only a little. Hopefully, in a place like this, with just the two of them to know, he would tell her something about himself, something that his mask kept safely protected.

"I had no control over what my zanpaktou, or bankai, would appear as."

Not the answer she's looking for.

"Byakuya-san, I don't really want to talk about your sword, can't you tell?" She knew he was an insightful person, _she_ could tell.

Suddenly, his mask began to fade. She looked up into his face, his eyes were still closed, but by the way his brows were brought down in frustration, she could see he was about to speak of things that were as painful to him as speaking of her brother was for her at times.

"My wife, Hisana, had enjoyed them greatly."

Inoue felt it would be mean to press forward, this was a topic that upset him, but she needed to know.

"Was she the one you said I reminded you of?"

"I suppose, there are qualities about you that remind me of her, you are an overly caring and kind person, just as she was. Neither of these attributes are unfavorable in my eyes."

She looked up at him now, with an almost guilty expression written on her face. He had opened up to her, but at the same time, he was in pain, she had put him into a painful situation by forcing him to speak of his past wife.

"I'm sorry, Byakuya-san." Her eyes bean to water, she struggled to fight back the tears, she would not cry in front of him, not at a time like this. She had wanted him to tell her after all.

"For what?" He now looked down at her, his mask firmly in place, his eyes opened.

"I didn't mean to put you into a painful situation; I just wanted to know why last night happened, and what it means now?"

Would she even get an answer?

"You should not apologize for such a silly thing. I put you into a vulnerable position last night, but I will not apologize."

"I'm just confused Byakuya-san, what does what we did last night mean? I always believed that your first time was supposed to be with someone you care about, and that you wanted to be with, but last night was so abrupt. Am I simply supposed to pretend it never happened? Should I keep it a secret for you?"

She didn't even know a single question that could explain her feelings clearly.

"It should not be forgotten. As for secrecy, do what you like."

That's not good enough. Doesn't she mean anything to you? Especially after what you did.

"Byakuya-san, should I stay with you? Do I mean something to you now? I don't want to be like so many girls I've seen in my world that are simply cast aside; I don't want to be that kind of girl."

"Do not worry yourself. I would not sink to such a low as to simply cast women aside. It meant more to me than you think. You do as well. I have not let anyone come so close to me in years. Even now, I'm surprised at my actions last night. I suppose I needed to feel something, anything, I haven't for a very long time."

It's not natural for him to say so much, is it?

She on the other hand was happy. He had answered her in his own simple, yet complex way, but he had answered none-the-less. She looked up at him with a smile on her face, while he had gone back to his previous state of relaxation.

His hand went to her hair, his fingers brushing lightly through. She sighed; it was a nice, comforting feeling. He wasn't turning her away. It must have meant something to him as well; she must mean something to him. She leaned further into him, her arms moving around his waist.

"Thank you for answering my question, Byakuya-san, it cleared some things up that had been bothering me."

Smiles.

"Hn."

"Should I stay with you until Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san return?"

"Do as you like."

Simple as always.

* * *

I'm so glad there are other people who enjoy this couple. I'm a big fan of pairing the strong, silent guy with the cute, outspoken girl. I think it's so adorable.

Anywayz, thanks for reading:)


	4. Dinner and Secrecy

Grammar has never been my friend, so sorry if it sucks.

By the way, updating is going to be hard as well, I wrote most of this story over fall break, but now I'm back at school and its taking over my life once again. But I promise I will update whenever I can. I'm so excited people like my story and especially the pairing of ByakuyaXOrihime!

* * *

Even through the crowded blossoms of the trees it was apparent the sky was turning a darkish orange, the blue of earlier fading as sunset was approaching. They had stayed out there for what had seemed like an eternity, although Inoue had no idea what the initial time was when they had originally gotten there, it could have been three in the afternoon for all she knew. At the moment it didn't seem to matter. She liked being with him even if he never said a word and she was still a little shy in presence, not knowing what to say a lot of the time. People say when you love someone it's impossible to get bored of them even after a hundred years of silence, it's comforting to just be in the one you love's presence. 

"We're going back." Not a question, but a simple demand.

She smiled up at him, and grabbed his hand. He did not look down at her or say another word; only let his actions do the talking as his hand gripped hers lightly.

It was still, quiet, even calming. They wound their way through the maze that was his home; he had to lead the way.

Despite her outside appearance, inside she was over thinking everything with every inch they got closer to whatever room he was taking them too most likely a room with people, people that would see them together. She wasn't sure yet to how she felt about others knowing she had so suddenly started a relationship with one of the most famous men in Soul Society. She had no idea how he felt either. He most likely wouldn't tell her even if she asked him politely, but she had already proven herself to be somewhat of a risk taker when it came to him.

"Byakuya can I ask a question?"

He looked down, his face emotionless, but at least she now had his attention.

"I'm getting nervous because I'm not really sure if you or I really want people knowing about whatever we're in now, aren't you wondering whether to keep us a secret or not?"

He looked away and blinked slowly. He was either annoyed by the question or it had made him actually a little worried, not that he would ever show or say it.

"For now we should keep those who can know to a minimum."

He never liked explaining things just giving annoyingly simple answers and explanations that she found hard to decipher.

"What is a minimum for you?"

"If you don't know then tell no one." Definitely a little annoyed. He must not be used to having a human teenage girl at his side.

Surprisingly, Inoue felt better at his answer of having no one know, it lifted a weight off of her shoulders. She didn't have to explain to anyone what had happened the night before or how she could feel the way she felt right then for the man next to her. Ichigo most likely would be angered by her newly found attraction to the sixth division captain. But now he didn't even need to know. Neither did Rukia who would probaly strongly disapprove as well. She didn't need to dwell on things for a while, but through personal experience she had learned nothing can stay a secret forever. She would worry when they came to it, he had calmed her for now.

They finally stopped in front of a pair of large sliding doors. With one hand he opened them slowly, and the other let her hand go. Their must be people inside. Inside was the so-called dining room, although it was much larger than any she had ever seen with nothing more than a long table in the center sitting atop a red carpet and a few pale paintings adorning the pale walls. But in the center of the room already sitting at the table, completely uninvited was some orange and black.

"Hey there Inoue!" Ichigo was quick to greet his friend with a smile, but when he saw the man next to her he frowned and turned back to the food in front of him and his small companion, Rukia.

"Hi Kurosaki-kun." She was delighted that he had not questioned her as to why she had arrived with Byakuya. She was also glad to see her friends again.

The two made their way to the table, Rukia was not eating, she had no need to, and neither did Byakuya, but Inoue had to admit she was rather glad Ichigo had remembered to bring food this time, Soul Society had no real need for it. Although this didn't stop them from one of earth's most widespread luxuries called sugar.

"You don't have to stay you know." Ichigo gave a less than approving stare to the captain that had seated himself at the table. "Don't you have something important to do, anything at all so that you don't have to be here."

Inoue was a little upset by Ichigo's actions, and she suddenly felt the urge to defend Byakuya's presence, she wanted him there. She was a little surprised by how willing she was to defend him, and go against Ichigo. Byakua handled things well, however. He simply crossed his arms and closed his eyes, a calming position completely ignoring the other man's statement.

"Shut up idiot you're lucky Nii-sama(sp?) is letting us stay here." Ichigo was lucky the shorter girl beside him hadn't knocked him upside the head, as was her nature. "You never know, he could simply kick you out and let Orihime and I stay here."

"He could, but he won't. I think he likes having company." Ichigo said this with a sly grin on his face, happy he had mentioned something clever that could possibly make the usually stoic captain show some form of emotion.

"Actually Kurosaki, I rather like the silence that comes with not having roommates such as you." He said this without moving a muscle.

"Fine, Fine. Whatever you say, I just know that I would hate being alone all the time." He finally gave it a rest, maybe the food could be eaten in peace.

Inoue looked up at Ichigo and then to Byakuya. What Ichigo had just said had really brought something to her attention. She lived alone most of the time as well, except for the nights Tasuki would visit, but she couldn't stay every night. If there was something Inoue hated more than anything, it was to feel lonely. It hurt to walk around her empty apartment, when it had one been inhabited by her and her brother. It must be especially painful for him to walk these plain halls that had once held him and his wife. She couldn't help but dwell on the fact that Byakuya lived alone like her. They had more in common than she thought.

Ichigo finished eating quickly, Inoue took much longer she had trouble eating when she was so side tracked.

"Well, I'm done. Guess I'll get some training in and go to bed. You wanna come Rukia, be my sparring partner or something?"

"No, I'm tired, and I'm tired of chasing you around like I did all day today. I'm not your little sidekick or anything of the sort. Just because you want to go somewhere or see someone doesn't mean I want to do the same." She could be so smug.

"Then why did you chase after me all day when you could have run off on your own, huh?" He could be smug too.

"Shut up, I'm going to bed." She got up quickly from the table and started for the door, Ichigo following behind, but as he got to the door he turned to Inoue.

"Are you gonna come, or are you gonna stay with that guy?" He cast his finger accusingly in the direction of Byakuya, who took no notice of it.

"I'm going to go to bed as well, I'll be right behind you." She then got up from the table, but with a guilty feeling. She felt so guilty leaving Byakuya there alone, but with Ichigo there she couldn't do anything about anything.

She followed her friends out the door, but didn't keep up with their pace. She stalked slowly behind thinking about the man she had just left behind, keeping an ear slightly open to the two in front of her who were now in some sort of argument about the following day's agenda. It would be the last day of their weekend visit. She cringed at this thought; she didn't want to leave him so suddenly. But of course she could visit again, just secretly for a while. And he could possibly visit as well, only that could be an even bigger hassle, for he would have to pay a visit to Urahara who would automatically poke his big nose into everything. But she had to keep faith that everything would turn out all right.

She found her friends entering rooms, she didn't know which to take as her own.

"Kuchiki-san, which room is mine?" She felt a little embarrassed at having to ask a question like this.

"It's the one you slept in last night." Such a silly question.

"Oh, of course." She didn't know what to say to this. If she said the wrong thing they might start questioning what happened the night before. She would have to figure it out on her own.

Rukia entered a room to the right, leaving with a quick goodbye meant for both Ichigo and Inoue. Ichigo soon did the same; with a small wave and stating he would get in some private training before going to sleep.

This was perfect she was all alone again. Maybe if she wandered around one of the help could lead her to an empty room. She was never an expert at solving her own problems, even though she loved to help others with theirs.

It was dark and a little hard to see even with a few lit torches along the walls. Every so often it would become incredibly dark as she walked along the never ending 'porch' of the building. But suddenly she felt a presence, a reiatsu that was obviously being repressed.

"What are you doing out here?" It was a voice she recognized, and thank goodness.

"I can't find my room; I never got to one last night if you remember." She couldn't help but feel as though he had come to rescue her.

"Then come with me to mine." Something she really did want him to say.

She went willingly.

* * *

Sorry if it seems rushed. Oh and by the way, while I will not focus on an IchigoXRukia relationship I do support this pairing as well. 

Thanks for all the great reviews!


	5. The Photo

Wow that took forever for me to update.

Thanks so much for the reviews they really make me happy. I'm glad my story is enjoyable. I'm still going to keep the story as clean as possible so the first scene is left open to interpretation, well not really.

* * *

She took his hand as he knew she would. He then led her through the darkness to his room, a place she had never been before. He slid the doors open only to unveil a large mass of more darkness.

She was getting tired of not being able to see.

He let go of her hand. Then moving too quietly for her to know where he went a small flame began to flicker in the corner of the room, lighting half of his face as he looked at her and then he moved to light a few more candles.

If she didn't know any better she would think he was doing all this on purpose, it had a very romantic appeal.

She stood still waiting for him to return to her. When he finally did she moved to wrap her arms around his waist while his hands slid to her shoulders sliding the fabric down her arms.

She would make sure that this time she wouldn't be so nervous. This time she would be a good lover.

She awoke to find herself once again in another room than she had fallen asleep in. This was a great disappointment since a part of her was looking forward to waking up next to him. Luckily, this time she wouldn't have to wait for some strange man to bring her clothes to her since they were conveniently folded neatly next to her bed. She moved quickly however fearing someone might enter the room to check on her. Once she was dressed she turned to investigate the room she was in. It was much like all the other plain looking rooms in the large house. This room had a rather large piece of furniture tucked into the corner of the room, something she suspected was a closet or a place for storage, but she didn't believe Byakuya had many personal items to store.

She moved to the door sliding it open to reveal some other part of the maze or porch that wound around the entire property. It was eerily quiet when she stepped outside. There was absolutely no one around. She always seemed to get lost in this place at the most inconvenient of times. This was the last day she would be in Soul Society, at least until they came to visit again. She didn't want to spend her last hours here looking for a way out; she wanted to spend them with him.

"Who knows maybe Byakuya-san will come rescue me again." She said this with a smile on her face and half expecting him to be right behind her.

She started walking around hoping to get lucky. There were so many rooms and so many turns that it was hard to know what to do. Then she saw a room that had both doors to it open. Hopefully someone was inside, but when she poked her head in to see no one was there. However, this room was unlike all the others she had seen so far. The walls were painted to be pleasnat on the eyes with light and dark colors contrasting each other, and the floors were covered in expensive rugs of many colors as well. As she walked into the room it also had a unique fragrance, as though someone had just recently been burning incense inside somewhere. Another unique feature of the room was the tall cabinet set in the center of the back wall. She went to open it, letting curiosity get the best of her once again.

It was eerily quiet once again as the doors came forward opening up to a picture of a girl with black hair and sad eyes. A girl who looked strangely like Rukia.

"Why does Byakuya-san have a picture of Kuchiki-san here?" She asked this aloud.

The quiet of the mostly empty room was interrupted by two loud voices coming closer and closer to the room. Inoue turned quickly to shut the doors of the cabinet not wanting to be found snooping around, it was rude to invade someone else's privacy. She then ran towards the open doors.

Outside and down the hall a little ways was Rukia and Ichigo. Once again arguing over some small matter that was only worth arguing over in their eyes.

Ichigo looked up to see Inoue standing there and greeted her with a small wave and a "good morning Inoue." Rukia did the same.

Inoue always found it strange how they could be arguing one minute and then completely comfortable the next.

When she looked at Rukia she couldn't help but think about the picture she had just seen in the room. The more she thought about however the more she realized the girl in the picture was not Rukia. The girl in the picture had eyes that were unlike Rukia's, in that photo they held an emotion she had never seen Rukia show before, and then it hit her. She could remember something from the day Ichigo had battled Byakuya, when Rukia had mentioned she had an uncanny resemblance to Byakuya's late wife.

Could that have been her? It had to have been her.

Inoue couldn't help but feel even guiltier this time for reasons much more prominent than invading someone's privacy. She had seen his wife in a photo that he could never discard. He still loved his wife very much. She felt jealousy and then anger at herself for feeling such an emotion. She knew she could never replace his wife, it was impossible. Not to mention they had only begun this strange relationship of theirs little more than two days ago. Had he not been married to his wife for five years? If she remembered the story correctly then that was a yes.

Ichigo looked at his friend, he could immediately tell something was bothering her, all she had to do to draw suspicion was stop smiling.

"What's wrong Inoue?"

She looked up at him. She had forgotten they were in front of her.

"It's nothing Kurosaki-kun, although I think we should start leaving soon." She tried her hardest to put a real smile on her face she knew he could see though a fake one.

He saw through it.

"Sure Inoue we can get going, Rukia here just needs to say so long to her brother first." He would have been happier just leaving without seeing that man she called her brother.

Rukia glared at Ichigo while Inoue felt a little torn. A part of her would rather leave without seeing him, but the other half wanted so badly to say goodbye among other things.

"Come on let's get going." Ichigo said this as he followed Rukia; she was the only one who knew their way around.

"Coming Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san." She followed slowly behind, but made sure to make an effort at keeping up with their pace, so as not to make them even more suspicious than they already were.

There in the front room was all their things piled neatly in the corner and turned so that his back was facing them was the man she wasn't sure if she could face. Not with everything she was thinking of, things she felt terrible thinking. Like whether or not he could ever care for her like he had his wife.

Ichigo went to get there things and then walked out of the room with a small wave and an unhappy look on his face, both aimed towards the captain in the center of the room. Rukia went to face her brother, said a few words, and then bowed slightly before she walked away.

It was Inoue's turn to say goodbye for the time being, but once she went to face him she found herself uttering words much different from the usual goodbye.

"I saw the picture of your wife." She couldn't find the strength to look him in the eyes as she said this.

He didn't say anything, didn't even move. She was afraid he was angry.

"She was very pretty." Hopefully this would make him less angry, not to mention it was the truth.

His hand went to grip her upper arm. Then he spoke.

"I never hid it from you, there is no need for you to be afraid of my reaction." He could read her like a book.

This made her look up at him. He had no angry expression on his face, in fact, he had absolutely no expression on his face at all.

"I'm glad you're not angry, but I feel guilty knowing you're still in love with your wife while I'm still hoping you could love me. I would never expect myself to be some sort of replacement." She gripped his wrist as she pulled his hand away form her arm.

His hand fell to his side, and then he sighed letting his eyes close for a short amount of time.

Even he can become stressed.

"I can never expect to lose the love I have for my wife even now, but that does not mean I can not feel for someone else." He wasn't really looking at her as he said this, more like he was looking at the wall behind her.

He had just made her very happy.

"Byakuya-san I liked seeing you this weekend." She smiled brightly. "I would like to visit you again, or you could come see me if you'd like to." She wouldn't hold her breath for the latter.

He looked down at her and nodded. His simple reply.

She quickly wrapped her arms around his waist, as he moved to wrap his arms around her, but he quickly let go at the sound of footsteps moving closer.

"Inoue let's get going!" Ichigo was always so impatient.

She gave the captain one last smile and then turned to follow her friends home.

She couldn't wait for their next visit, and she knew that when the time came he would also be anticipating her return.

* * *

I really wanted to put a scene where Inoue found Byakuya's picture of Hisana. I wasn't sure how to make Inoue feel, though, when she saw the photo, since I wouldn't know what to think if I found a photo of the deceased wife of the guy I loved.

………………………………..Anywayz thanx for reading!!!


	6. Always the Same

I feel like such a disappointment for not updating, but I have been utterly consumed by school and my first job

I feel like such a disappointment for not updating, but I have been utterly consumed by school and my first job. I haven't even seen Bleach in a couple of months which sucks and I don't really like where the manga is at right now. Been trying to make time for Code Geass R2 as well.

Now for the hard part. Well, where I left the story last chapter is going to have to serve as a proper ending which I actually don't believe is such a bad ending. However, as a farewell I have one more fun little random thing that popped into my head. THANK GOODNESS!! I have been suffering from such blockage.

She began moving from a casual walk to a sprint as she began climbing the final steps to her apartment door, unable to wait for the surprise inside. Quickly she dug for the keys in the bag at her side, which was accompanied by the usual food supplies she gathered whenever he went grocery shopping; anything and everything out of the ordinary. Quickly turning the knob she stumbled through the doorway.

"Byakuya-san, I'm back!" she yelled to the man sitting perfectly on the couch staring at her blankly. It looked as though he had been watching the television in her absence, but he turned it off as she walked in.

"I've brought some food back with me I'll make us something special, okay." She was so excited to be able to cook something for the man now staying with her.

He honestly didn't care what they ate, he didn't really need food, but if it made her happy he would. Luckily for him he didn't know what exactly would be going into the dinner she was preparing.

She began to set up all of the necessities such as pans, and bowls. Once everything had been settled she moved to sit by him who was still sitting there perfectly still on the couch waiting for her. He leant out his hand and she took it as he guided her to sit in his lap.

"What are you going to make?" he asked. As if he really cared.

"You'll see it's a surprise." She didn't really care either, not with him so close.

She was so happy when he surprised everyone by allowing Renji to drag him from Soul Society for a weekend to visit the regular world. She had secretly allowed him to stay with her, and ever since both haven't left the apartment except for occasional food and such. After everything that had been said and felt between them she truly felt in love with such a man. She finally knew what real love felt like.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" he looked at her inquisitively for she had been sitting there for quite a while with such a silly grin on her face.

"Just you."

Always you.

"That's good to know." He's still so arrogant. She is still smiling.

He moves his hand to her lower back an all too familiar motion. A gesture to one of her favorite activities.

"What do you think you're doing, I just got back." She giggles.

He doesn't answer only begins to move the girl into her room where they had spent much time already. She held onto him tightly.

"What about the dinner, I was so excited to make something for you."

"This is more important and a greater show of affection than food could ever be."

"But I like food a lot." She fakes a frown.

"And I like you, so be quiet for a little while." A little too honest.

"You're so mean Byakuya-san." She leans up to kiss his chin.

He shut the door behind them as the pots on the outside begin to boil.

"I have to turn those off soon you know."

"Fine, but hurry, it's not proper to make someone wait."

She quickly ran to kitchen turned off what was dangerous to leave on, left the cleaning for the morning, and ran back into her room shutting the door behind them and jumping onto the captain waiting for her.

Complete opposites attract.

Lying next to one another beginning to fall asleep.

"It's too bad, Byakuya-san, you won't get to find out what the surprise was."

"Hn."

Seems so careless. She knows better with the way he holds her so tightly.

She looked to him and smiled.

"I'm so glad we could be together."

Nothing ever really changes; things just simply fall into place.

Thank you so much for reading I'm glad my first real story was looked upon in a positive way. Please continue to support this pairing there really aren't enough stories about them. Oh, and please continue to support Bleach! 


End file.
